Maple
by Zodiac Frog
Summary: AU. Tohru and Kyou are on a journey. Their daughter, Ushio, is the only light that's guiding them. When old wounds are opened and new doors are closed, where will the spirit of the Sohma family lead them? Rated T for violent cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Saki: Hello and welcome to me and my wife's new fanfiction! I'm sorry to all the Clannad fans out there who think I ripped off Ushio! She has such a cute personality though T^T I wuv her! Anyway, this story is inspired by both Fruba and Clannad, so there are lots similarities involving Clannad. I do not own Fruba or Clannad!

Cha-Cha: Ahoy! You've just boarded the RIPOFF! 8D This is me and wifey's new fanfiction, so I hope you guys appriciate it! Editing was so much fun x3 that, and writing in cussing-orientated dialogues for Kyou XD I wuv wifey berry much, yer little shit -SHOT-

DISCLAIMER: We don't own anything, folks. Except our boobies. 8DD

Saki: I wuv you too! And, no! You're the little shit!

So anyway~ I hope you enjoy our fanfic, please review! Constructive criticism would be nice ;)

**Maple**

Setting: It's 2020. Ten years after Kyo admitted his love for Tohru. Golden Week has arrived and Kyo's friends and family are staying around Shigure's. Who know what could possibly happen?

Chapter 1

Yo. I'm Kyou, I'm 26 years old and born in the year of the cat, which is pretty obvious to anyone who's seen the Zodiac curse in action, 'cause I transform into a fucking orange kitty-cat. It is not cool!

Aya's been annoying me recently - well, not that there's ever been a point when he hasn't… He still calls me Kyonkichi, worst luck. Just that thought makes me shudder and have the urge to stab something with a broken wine bottle, or to that extent, anyway. Damn snake.

Anyway, Shigure insisted on everyone in the Sohma clan coming around his house for Golden Week. His house isn't even big enough! It's bursting at the seams with people. In fact, I won't be surprised if he makes me camp out in the garden or something. Not that it'll matter. I mean, I have Tohru, right? She lived in a tent for a while after her mom passed away, so she should have plenty of experience camping. Why the hell am I telling you all this crap, anyway? Like a diary can talk back or listen to what I say. Anywa-

"Stupid cat. What you got there? A diary? Pahaha. You're such a baby," Yuki remarked, smirking. Ugh. He had to show up, didn't he?

"RIGHT! YOU ASKED FOR IT, DAMN RAT!" I shouted, trying to hit him at the same time.

"Don't break my house while you're up to your shenanigans! Younglings these days…" Shigure quietly mumbled from the other room. Honestly. Does he just get a kick out of this sort of stuff? It won't get him anywhere in life if he carries on the way he's been living the past ten years.

"You really piss me off sometimes y'know?" I blurted out without thinking.

Not shockingly, he punched me across the face like his fist was a mallet, whacking into a croquet ball. I knew it was coming sooner or later, but that doesn't stop the "Oh fuck that hurt!" part.

I fell face-first to the ground. It was a miracle I was still alive.

"Right, now that's over and done with, I have a date with Machi." And I need to know the fascinating story of your social life because…? "Don't try and kill yourself on leeks while I'm gone. On second thoughts, do.. It'd please me." Such a smug voice. Like he has anything to be proud of.

"Not if I kill you first."

"You won't, just face it, you've been trying for 26 years, you really think you're gonna win now?" He said while striding out of the front door.

Right, now we're finally alone, I can tell you what's happened over the past 10 years-

"PAPAAAAA~!"

"C-cool it Ushio! Shigure doesn't want any antiques broken!" I said, concerned for how much that fancy-pants stuff costs, and whether I'd be able to pay back Shigure for the damages.

"….Kay~!" She's so cute, it should be criminal.

"Now, do you know where mommy wandered off to?" I said bending down to come face to face with her. I hadn't seen Tohru around.

"Yup! She's having tea with aunt Kagura!" She said with a proud look on her face.

"Ahh, I see, I'll find her later. I need to talk to her."

"Okay~!"

"Well well well, do my eyes deceive me or is Kyonkichi actually having fun for once?" Ayame looked like he was about to collapse from being drunk, slurring his words.

"I WAS having fun until you barged in, damn snake."

"USHIOOO-CHAN! Come with meee~ I bet Mine would love to dress you up in one of her new dresses! She's looking for models you know!" He didn't even try paying attention to me. He's such a pedophile. If you do so much as lay one finger on Ushio, you sick bastard…

Ushio ran out with Aya, holding hands. Okay, sticking true to my above comment, I am officially going to murder that guy.

…Well. Now I need to explain, don't I?

Me and Tohru got very close over the years we spent together in the old house. We really were inseparable. I seriously love her so badly, it makes me giddy just thinking about her. I proposed at her 20th birthday party, and she took my hand in marriage willingly (how could she not say yes to these good looks?)

But… Akito died a short while after we agreed to get married. I guess I had mixed feelings about the guy. I mean, one side of me said he was a good guy deep down, but the other side just said… evil. Akito was one mysterious guy, I can tell you that. There were so many things I realised I needed to know about him… but only after he was gone.

I got even closer to Tohru, on top of that. She really is my soul mate. I can tell, from the way her hand fits in mine, and the way she's always smiling at me and treating me like a human being, not a damn cat-boy that needs anger management, dammit. And 4 years ago, in the summer of 2016, a summer filled with bliss and so many unexpected blessings, my daughter, Ushio Sohma was born.

~Flashback moment~

"_I-I don't think I can do this, Kyou," Tohru said, her voice shaking with nerves. "I mean… it'll be so… so awkward…!" I reached out and ruffled her hair. I guess that made her more comfortable?_

"_Man, you get so stressed out!" I grinned, but really I was a little on the shaky side too. She gazed up at me, wide eyes resembling a puppy. "It'll go fine, ya know?" I said, trying to reassure her. "Sure, it'll be a little embarrassing admitting that we've shagged and that you have some sort of embryo thing in your-"_

"_S-Stop! Th-This isn't helping!" she cried, clapping her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut tightly. I chuckled and touched her cheek tenderly. Her face was kinda pink, like a raspberry._

"_You take things so seriously." I said lightly, but meaningfully, grabbing the doorknob. Then, without waiting for a reply, I turned it and pushed the door open._

_Yuki, Haru, Shigure, and Kazuma were sat around the kotatsu, tucking into nabe._

"_Oh, there you are," Yuki said. "Tohru-san. We were wondering where you went off to." Fine, go ahead and ignore my presence, Damn Rat._

"_Ah, Kyou!" Kazuma smiled at me. "And Tohru-kun, too. Come and sit down. The nabe Shigure ordered is delicious!"_

"_Ah, yes… that. Wh-Why didn't you just ask me to start preparing dinner, Shigure?" Tohru asked. She works so hard on herself. Why doesn't she ever consider taking a break once in a while? "Besides, the least I can do is prepare a meal for everyone while I'm staying here, right?"_

"_Of course not! While you are a guest, I refuse to let you cook a meal for everyone!"_

"_B-But, Shigure-san… you can't cook," she replied. She stared down at the bowl full of nabe Kazuma handed her, face pink, hidden under her silky fringe. I nudged her._

"_Oh, Tohru-san. Is there something wrong?" Yuki asked. He threw me a inquiring glance. Don't act like you're more concerned then I am, you two-faced bastard._

"_A-A-Actually-" She was cut off by Haru opening his mouth and saying cockily,_

"_Got a secret you'd wanna share with us?" Back off, little shit. I gave him a fuming stare. Let her reply in her own time. _

"_U-Umm…" Kazuma put a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly._

"_Tell us in your own time, Tohru-kun," he said gently. She swallowed._

"_M-m-me.. and Kyou. W- we…. We… may of… erm…" She couldn't seem to get her damn words out. Yet Kazuma was that sort of person who'd listen to anyone rambling on anything, for any amount of time._

"_We…. We did it! We slept together! O-OKAY?" He face was a replica of a tomato, literally._

_Kazuma blinked._

_I went red too. _

_The awkward silence that went on for about 10 seconds felt like 10 years._

"_Kyo…" Kazuma turned to me. "I'm glad."_

_That was a little unexpected… You're glad I fucked a girl?_

"_It means you two are finally growing up and maturing, and I'm not aiming this at you, Tohru."_

_Thanks Dad. You really know how to make me feel better about myself don't you?_

_Yuki's and Haru's reaction went a little like this._

"_HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT?"_

_How d'ya think, Damn Rat. I swear, if he just tried to use his brain once in a while… It'd actually make me happier._

~Flashback ends~

Then we had a theory...

That Ushio could hold the core of the Sohma family, just like Akito.

She was always getting ill so regularly; it hurt me to see her like that. Why couldn't she just lead a normal life, like everyone else?

"Kyou!" I turned around. "Ushio told me you were looking for me, so I came right away!" Tohru explained, a wide smile radiating from her face.

That was so like Tohru.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you in private…"

"Um, sure!"

We found my old room tucked away upstairs (still full of Shigure's books) and sat down on my bed. It hadn't changed one bit.

I took a deep breath.

"Ushio's condition is deteriorating. Hatori told me today."

"B-b-but… Ushio's been so active lately…" She said with tears starting to trickle down her face. I squeezed her hand tightly.

"No, please, don't cry," I pleaded. "She's going to be fine. I promise."

"But, she'll end up just like Akito…why, why her?" she cried, burying her face into my shoulder.

"It's the curse, that damn, stupid curse. We're just going to have to live with it…"

"Ushio… she'll get through it. I know she will. I believe in her." she said with determination shining through the sad tone in her voice.

"I know too, she has such a strong personality."

Then, the doorbell rang, just like that.

"Oh! That should be Hana and Uo, I told them to come along." she sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh great." I said with a load of enthusiasm in my voice. Just what I need on an evening like this…

"Enthusiasm Kyo! Show a little enthusiasm! It's only because you're afraid of getting your butt kicked by Uo at whatever board game she bought today!"

"Am not! I'll beat her, no matter what it takes! So there!"

"C'mon," Tohru giggled, pulling on my sleeve. I followed her reluctantly.

Tohru opened the door to find Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani on the doorstep.

"Hana-chan! Uo-chan! Welcome! Have you had a good Golden Week so far?" she said.

"Yeah. I went to practice on my motorbike. I still have Kyouko's butterfly coat!" Uo said proudly.

"Really! I bet that's antique now."

"I went to help out at the local festival. The electrical waves in here are full of energy!" said Hana. I shuddered. There was something about that chick that always freaked me out.

"I know, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." She glanced around the room.

"I can never throw away this old thing! It's Kyoko's Red Butterfly coat." Uo protested.

_Kyou ran away, that wimp of a man._

Oy, Yuki! Stop writing in my diary or you'll pay for it, Damn Rat.

_No writing in capitals? You've grown up more than I thought._

Just shut up you bastard!

"Why don't you come in and have some food? Me and Yuki made it for everyone." Did I need to even say that I don't want you mentioning that jerk's name under any circumstances, Tohru?

"Are those hit or miss onigiri? That brings back memories!" Hana said while picking up a leek onigiri. I was almost sick at the sight of her being able to handle the leek without kitchen utensils keeping it at bay.

"Yes! Yuki and me figured we'd make something that would get everyone fired up. Kyou even helped out!"

"That I did," I added.

"This is delicious…" Hana repeated over and over until she finished. She was really into it.

"I'm going to go and catch up with some people! See ya!" And with that, she was off, chatting to people she'd only met once or twice.

"See you around!"

"Ushio-chan! You look dashing!" Mine squealed like a fangirl.

"Th-thank-you!" said Ushio, looking dazed. She was starting to look dizzy.

"Yes, Mine's right! You look absolutely spiffing!" Ayame was even worse, he nearly fell on the floor at the sight of her. Seriously, how drunk can you get at a party?

Then.. it happened.

It was like a warning message for a storm that brewing far out at sea, slowly building up to the point where the damage would be far worse than the words written down on paper.

"Ushio? Ushio?"

"What about Ushio?"

Ushio had collapsed.

"TORI-CHAN! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! QUICK!"

Everyone was hysterical.

"What did he just say? Ushio! Ushio?"

Tohru grabbed me, and pulled me through the crowd of alarmed people, while I actually tried to make sense of what was happening.

"HATORI! IS SHE OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?" I screamed, trying to make my voice heard.

"She has a fever. We should get her to bed right away."

Tohru flew to Ushio with open arms. She hugged her tight.

"You're going to be okay, Ushio. You're going to be okay."

"Mmm…"

~The next day~

Ushio seemed okay this morning. Me and Tohru had a fright there. I mean, I was about ready to piss my pants back there. I'm so grateful to Hatori, for everything he's done. I have no idea what we'd do without him. He really is a great family doctor. Now that Akito is gone, he will probably take up all his work time looking after Ushio. I really hope she'll be okay.

"Ushio. How are you feeling today?" Hatori asked her, while kneeling at her bedside, at her eye level.

"I-I'm good… thank-you." Her face had become paler.

"Okay. I'll be visiting you every day from now on. I confirm that she has the same condition as Akito once did."

I knew it all along... I knew.

"Will she be okay?" Tohru cried, squeezing my hand.

"We don't know. She should hopefully be fine. I'll keep my fingers crossed."

Hatori left the room silently, carrying his medical kit. It was only until he was halfway down the corridor that I finally snapped into action and followed him out of the door.

"Hatori! Wait up!" I called. He turned around, and I ran up to his side.

"Thanks so much. I really owe you one."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Kyou... you've matured so much, you know. It's hard to believe it's really you."

"Many other people have said that too... I guess I'm truly a different person, right?"

"Yes. It's all thanks to Tohru-kun, she's quite a character."

"She is. I love her so much. And not just that, you know? I… I really, really admire her."

"The incident those years ago...

She healed you."

XXX

Everything Hatori said... hit me like a slap in the face.

How lucky am I against Ushio?

Very, very lucky. Even if I do change into that grotesque form, at least everyone now accepts me.

I heard rumors around the Sohma household that people thought that Ushio would turn out like Akito. Cold, evil.. Heartless.

How could they ever think that about my daughter? She is… she's just so… so… sweet. Kind. Considerate. Adorable. Intelligent. How could they ever judge her if they didn't even know half those things about her? Ushio is Ushio. And… She has Tohru for a mom. How could anyone related to Tohru be anything like Akito?

Thinking about that incident... I haven't got in touch with Master in a few years. He didn't even show for Golden Week…

I wonder how he is?

"Kyou? Why don't I stay up here with Ushio-chan and you can cook up some leek soup for her? I'd love you forever!" Tohru seemed to be enjoying herself already. She was great at looking after people.

"YOU WANT TO MAKE ME DO WHAT?" Leeks? Are you serious? No way, woman. No way am I going near those green vegetables of the devil.

"I take back the maturity thing. You're still the same Kyou from 10 years ago, just a little taller." Hatori, you bitch.

"Oh really? You're still the same Hatori from 10 years ago… still a seahorse, not a dragon."

"You take that back!"

"What's all the noise about this week?" Shigure murmured from the living room. He'd experienced noise louder than this, surely?

And so… Golden Week ended. I wonder if Ushio will get better?

End of Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

Cha-Cha: Aww, I love my wifey~ THANK YOU SO MUCH AMY! Thank you so much for encouraging me to watch Fruits Basket, 'cause without it I wouldn't have much hope at helping you out with this awesome fanfic! Plus, Fruits Basket is such an awesome series, and I've truly enjoyed every moment of watching it! I hope I enjoy the manga just as much!

Saki: I love you too bebeh... ;D

If I didn't encourage you to watch it, you wouldn't of met Yuki Sohma! D:

THE MANGA IS AMAZINNN X3 READ... NOW... OR ELSE.

Hehe, hoped you enjoyed the chapter... THERE ARE MORE COMING!

P.S: You'll understand why this story is called 'Maple' later on *puts hand over mouth to try not to reveal spoilers*

Written by Saki-chan

Edited by Cha-cha (I love you x3)

REVIEW AND ALERT, GAIZU! YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Maple**

Saki: Hello and welcome to chapter 2! We hope you enjoyed our last chapter, And I hope you didn't find it too rippy-offy T^T Oh, yeah, I'm not writing it like a journal now because I couldn't keep it up… so yush :D

Chapter 2

Setting: It's been a few days since the incident at the Golden Week party. How will things shape up when Kyou decides to meet up with Kazuma?

Should I dial? Or not?

Hmm.

Oh crap, I dialed without thinking. Oh well. Guess there's no point hanging up now.

I pushed the phone up against my ear.

"…Hello, who is this?"

"Your son."

"…Kyou?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering… If I could see you sometime. It's been a while…"

"Wow. It has been a while since I last saw you, Tohru and Ushio. I've been so caught up with things, I just… I'm sorry. Perhaps I could drop by sometime when I'm in town?"

"Sure. That'd be great, Master."

"Haha, I can't believe you still call me that, even after all these years." I could tell from the tone in his voice that he was laughing.

"I can never stop calling you it, you are my master!"

After a while of talking we decided we'd meet on Tuesday. I hope Ushio will be okay on that day.

"Kyou? Who was that on the phone?" Tohru asked me. Well, she kinda shouted it from Ushio's room.

"Kazuma. He's meeting with us on Tuesday. I thought we hadn't seen him in years so we'd catch up. Er… that okay with you?"

"Um… Yeah, I guess. If Ushio is feeling okay by then," she replied.

"Yaay! Grandpa Kazuma is coming!" Ushio quietly said, but enough so I could hear her. Her chanting made me stop and smile.

XXX

The days came and went and Tuseday finally was here. Ushio was well enough to go out now, as she'd got the all clear from Hatori, who was pleased at her progress.

So, me, Tohru, Ushio, and Kazuma all went on a family trip.

These happy times reminded me of times in high school. I was so happy yet I never showed it. Why was I so stubborn and shy, dammit?

"Papa."

"Yes Ushio?"

"…Can I get a ride on your back?"

"Huh? Of course," I said, lifting her up. She was so light. It felt like she'd tear like paper unless I handled her with utmost delicacy.

"Kazuma-san? How are things with the dojo?" Tohru curiously asked.

"Ah. They're good. We don't get many members, but I love what I do, and I love all my students." He said, cheerfully.

"Can I come and train one day? With you?" It'd been so long. "Maybe we could teach little

Ushio here some tricks?" I looked up at her, and she smiled. "I can tell she'd be good at the Martial Arts."

"Sure, come by anytime you like!"

XXX

After stopping in various shops and markets, we decided to go to the dojo.

It was exactly the same as it used to be…

So many memories were here - training with Hatsuharu, Yuki and Kagura, it was awesome! Wow, I still get pumped about this sorta thing.

"I'm so pumped right now I could just punch something!" I clenched my fists with excitement.

"Go ahead, put your black belt on and lets get sparring." Kazuma was excited too, I could tell.

Tohru watched us. Cheering me on (obviously). Ushio was on her lap, she looked like she wanted to get up and spar herself.

He kicked me. I kicked back. He seemed to have gotten better at dodging me, when did he find the time to train with a schedule like his?

Oh crap. I was too busy thinking about meaningless things like that, I wasn't defending myself properly.

He hit me in the face. Hard.

"Well done Kyo, you seemed to of lost your touch a little though." He said, while I fell to the ground.

"Shut up." Was the only thing I managed to say.

"Grandpa Kazuma?"

"Yes Ushio?"

"Can you teach me?" I was as happy as Larry at this moment. My own child… learning martial arts! This'd be great!

"Of course, It'd be my pleasure." He ruffled Ushio's hair, chuckling.

Tohru suddenly became agitated, frowning and fiddling with her hands. "You're forgetting something, Kyou."

"What?" I was so engrossed in Ushio learning martial arts; I'd forgotten that one important thing.

"Ushio's health."

Everything froze. How could I forget something as important as my own child's life? I shouldn't be putting her through all of this, it would only get worse and worse.

"Ushio's health?" Kazuma was obviously puzzled.

"Ushio is the person holding the 'core of the Sohma family' She's being but under a lot of strain." Tohru's voice was so calm, unlike her in a situation like this. Ushio didn't take any notice of what she was saying, playing with her favorite doll.

Kazuma was silent for a few moments. He hadn't heard the rumors. Perhaps he'd been away from Japan for a while? That would probably be the case. He learned English a while back, he could of gone, just like that, without me knowing or even getting in touch with me.

"She was ill those many times when she was younger. This would explain it."

XXX

We decided to go back to our apartment; we wouldn't want Ushio getting ill again and it was late too. Kazuma and me agreed we'd meet up regularly from now and maybe practice martial arts. Not with Ushio, understandably.

Tohru still seemed a little on edge though – ever since we got back. It's really rare when she gets angry with me. Still, at least I find it sexy.

"Kyou. We need to talk this over."

She led me to the lounge, and sat me down.

"Why encourage Ushio to take those classes? You knew about her condition, it could worsen at any time."

"I just wanted to see her face lighting up. She'd have been so happy. Kazuma and her would have had a great time."

"But it's not about 'her having a great time'. It's about her being alive."

"I know. You're right. I'd never push her to do anything, I'd stop her if I had to."

At that moment, Ushio ran into us.

"Mommy! The pizza delivery man is here!"

And just like that, I was left alone in the hallway.

XXX

The days passed and Ushio's condition took a turn for the worse, once again. This time, I asked Hatori if he could stay with her all day. I was surprised he wasn't getting fed up by now.

She was becoming weak and less energetic. I hurt me greatly to see her like this. Every great time we had with her, I treasured in my mind.

"Hatori, you've worked so hard over the last few months, really, how can we re-pay you?" Hatori is one of the best guys I ever met. He helped me out in those hard times… I hope he got over Kana. I mean, it's been like 15 years. The only time I ever disliked him was when he considered erasing Tohru's memories, but still, that would have been for her own good. He really was a great guy.

"Really, I'm doing this for Ushio's well-being, not for mine." He said, while checking Ushio's temperature.

"P-papa… mmnn- Mom…my…" Ushio's words were slurred. She started to cough and splutter all over the place.

"Ushio, honey? Are you okay!" Tohru ran to her side, while Hatori patted her on the back, thinking it was a mere cough.

Everything went so fast from then on. Her eyes began to flicker, and her breathing became weak.

"U-U-USHIO?" Tohru's voice was trembling as she put her hands to her face.

"Ushio? Can you hear me?" He got some medical stuff out, that I wasn't really paying attention to at that moment.

"USHIO?" My eyes widened with fear as I squeezed her small hand.

"I-I love… you…" She mumbled her words. Then, her eyes beginning to close… her hand dropped from mine.

"USHIO? USHIO!" Tears began to stream down my face, everything was blurred. "USHIO! STAY WITH US!" I cried, grabbing her hand again, then feeling Tohru's hand quickly cover mine.

Hatori tried desperately, everything he could just to keep her there. I can't even describe how Tohru or me even felt at the time.

He started to do CPR, I couldn't bear it any longer.

XXX

~Flashback moment~

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sohma! It's a baby girl."

"Wh-why isn't she cr-crying?" Tohru managed to say, exhausted.

"Kyou? Is she okay?"

The doctors and nurses spent a few unbearable moments with Ushio, before the sound of crying finally came. We both gave an enormous sigh of relief.

"She sure is. She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." I said while kneeling at Tohru's

~Flashback ends~

Ushio wasn't revived that day.

16th August 2020…

Ushio…

Passed away.

The most indescribable pain I've ever felt. Knowing you wouldn't see your child's face ever again.

The months spent grieving, not leaving the house, I felt like it was the end of the world.

Why did Ushio have to be put under that strain? Even at an age as young as 4? It was just too much on her. Even God must of known that.

Tohru staggered into the living room. I could tell she'd been crying all night.

"Kyou… I can't.. I can't go though this anymore!"

I raised my head from the table. It was the first time she'd spoke in months.

"Can't go through what? This excruciating pain? Did you ever take MY feeling into consideration, while you cried every single damn day in your room?" I shouted, not even knowing what I was saying.

Tohru fell to the floor.

"I.. I always took everything into consideration. Your feelings…. Ushio's feelings…"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME?" The words that flew out of my mouth… why was I so angry?

"I'VE BEEN WAITING… JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO COME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING SILENCE, BUT INSTEAD, YOU JUST LOCKED YOURSELF AWAY FROM THE WORLD!" I knew I was being a jackass, how could I let myself get this out of control?

I became a little agitated… then punched to wall with anger. The pain shot through my arm, like a bullet.

"Yuki?" Tohru seemed to be facing towards to doorway.

"Kyou… that could be serious…" Like he'd care. I could tell he was being sarcastic. "How can you treat Tohru like thrash? After all that she did for you." He slowly paced towards me.

"You were listening, huh?" How the hell did he get into our house? He's practically classed as a burglar now.

He didn't answer me… Instead, he decided to punch me in the face.

I staggered backwards… had he been taking martial arts again?

"Stop! Nothing will be solved if you start fighting!" Tohru screamed.

I wouldn't have been able to punch him back anyway. I stupidly hit the wall with my right arm, my strongest arm.

Tohru ran to me. I felt myself shrink into my form.

"Kyou… I love you. And I always will." Those were the words that reassured me the most.

"Tohru, w-why don't we…" I couldn't bring myself to say this. Would she be offended?

"Why don't we what?"

"Why don't we…. Try again?"

End of Chapter 2

Written by Saki-chan

Edited by Cha-cha

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hiya and welcome to chapter 3 :D I guess the last chapter was kinda depressing so we've made this one a little more 'cheerful'. Ahem… there may be some mild lemon scenes in this chapter –blushes- We couldn't help it! We're such pervs at heart! So yeah… uhm… hope you enjoy the chapter~

Chapter 3

Setting: Ushio death has caused much grief for the Sohma family. How will Tohru react at Kyou's decision?

"T-try… again?" She looked away from me.

Making the right move, Yuki slowly backed out of the door, leaving us to talk, privately.

"What do you mean?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I mean… why not… have another child?" My eyes were filling with tears. "Why not? …I mean, I know we're still grieving over Ushio, but having another child could bring us new responsibilities."

There was a silence for a little while.

"…You want m-me to go through with this… again?" I never mean it like that.

"I'm not forcing you into anything, you know that, right?"

"I know," She fiddled with her hair nervously. "But, I just don't think I'm up for this… at this time…"

And at perfect timing… I changed back into human form. "Okay, I understand."

She got to her feet, walked to my clothes, and bent down to pick them up. Umm, Tohru… Throw them to me? It's getting a little cold in here y'know?

"Maybe… we could… try again."

Was she for real? My heart was racing. So was my mind, actually. I mean... was she really ready? Just a few seconds ago she'd said...

"...Tohru... is it really okay with you...?" I asked. My voice sounded croaky, like I hadn't used it in years. She nodded slowly, hesitating before touching my cheek tenderly.

"...I'm sorry, Kyou. For making you so worried before... It's just that..." She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Ushio... She was everything to me, you know...?"

"Shh. It's okay." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. "Tohru... c-can you... close your eyes?"

"O-Okay." I felt her body tense slightly as she shut her eyes.

I leaned in and slowly kissed her. It wasn't like when Ushio was conceived. This was sad... This was a sad kind of love.

When we broke apart, after what seemed like a lifetime, Tohru sighed heavily.

"...We should probably stop." Well, this was disappointing.

"What? Why?" I demanded. She blushed a bit.

"Well... this is Yuki-kun's room." I blew a raspberry.

"Fuck Yuki. If we're quiet, he'll never know."

"Well... I guess you're right..." She blushed an even deeper shade of red. "... it's just that... well, if it works and we tell them, he's... he's going to wonder where we... did it." I never considered that possibility. Wait, why would Yuki be wondering about that? Honestly... I didn't know he was such a pervert.

"Like I said, fuck Yuki. We don't have to tell him one thing."

"...I-" I cut off Tohru with another kiss. This one was more... what's the word? Enjoyable.

Tohru seemed to think so too, because she sighed blissfully when we broke apart.

"Don't worry, I love you so, so much, Tohru… I'm just, well, so in love with you. I can't bring myself to think about anything else but you… Right now, anyway. I just can't stop. At the moment, you're the most important person to me in the world, and that won't change." I then grinned. "Now… shall we do this thing?"

It was as if there was an electric current flowing through my body. The connection between us was incredible.

I leaned my head on her shoulder, exhausted, slowly regaining my human form. Well yeah, it'd be hard not to turn into my cat form during a time when I was getting so physical with a girl. What'dya think, I was going to be completely fine the entire way through? I had to do the vital parts in my human form, otherwise there would be no point in "doing it" at all. Right?

"That was great," I said. She giggled softly. She actually giggled.

"I'm glad I don't suck at it… That'd be embarrassing," she said. "How can you suck? It's so… well, straight-forward," I laughed. I pulled away and began tugging on my clothes. She rounded hers up too and began to dress again.

It was only at that point I realised how insane we were going with grief.

XXX

A week that seemed like a month had passed. Nothing particularly interesting happened, so that's why I'll skip to today.

"Kyou! You'd better come here quick!" I could hear Tohru calling me from the second floor. I ran up our stairs, nearly falling over the steps. I was pretty sure I knew what was coming!

I fell through the bathroom door to find Tohru with a pregnancy test.

"It's positive!" She cried.

My face lit up. This was the best news I could ever hope for. Running to her with open arms, I felt myself decrease in size. Man, why does this form have to get in the way of every good moment in my life?

"Ahh! I'm sorry!" Tohru cried, picking me up. I sighed.

"It's not your fault... I was the one who hugged you."

"... Oh, Kyou... I'm so excited!" Tohru giggled. "This... This all seems so perfect!" I tried my best cat-grin, but I don't know how well cats can smile, so... meh.

"You're right, it is perfect… but, how are we gonna tell the others?"

"We'll think of something to say… just like we did the last time. But hopefully, you can break it to them this time." She looked a little embarrassed, her face slowly turning red.

"You don't need to get embarrassed around me, I'm only Kyou! Besides, I can always make up a little speech, y'know?" She smiled, looking reassured by what I'd said.

XXX

I turned the doorknob slowly, with Tohru standing nervously behind me. I felt a little déjà vu dawning upon me as I swung the door open.

I casually sauntered in to find only Yuki and Shigure sitting around watching some late night action movie. Perhaps it wasn't déjà vu after all.

"I'm so nervous," Tohru whispered from behind me. "What will they think?"

"It'll be fine…" was all I could manage to say.

"Kyou, Tohru-chan, wanna watch some film that Shigure bought for us?" Yuki asked us, holding up a dvd. Knowing what Shigure could be like with films, I passed. Anyway, we had important matters to discuss.

"It's been a while since we've all been in the same house together, hasn't it?" Shigure tried to make conversation.

"Yeah… well um, we kinda have something to say to you guys…" My heart was thumping. "Erm… well…" Oh god, they probably knew what was coming just by the sound of my voice. "We… I mean… she-"

"I'm pregnant." Tohru butted in before I could finish.

Silence swept across the room.

"Erm… yeah." I scratched my head, rather embarrassed. I could feel my face becoming rather hot.

"Well… I sure didn't see this coming again." Shigure teased. Seriously, I could kill him any day of the week.

But, it was only a matter of time before Yuki had to butt in and make his point.

"Again? How can you two have another child together yet you're still grieving over the last one?"

"The last one? She has a name, y'know?" I started to get a little irritated. Why couldn't he just accept we'd moved on?

"Yuki… we've moved on with our lives. Maybe you should too." Exactly my thoughts, it was as if she'd read my mind.

"I have moved on!" He looked away. "Me and Machi… we're engaged." Was he supposed to be telling this to us now, or did he have it planned? Perhaps he was just saying things, y'know, like when you wanna get out of a situation like this.

"I never knew you and Machi were so close!" Yep. I knew Tohru was gonna be a complete fangirl.

"Yeah… well, y'know." He said, chuckling. I couldn't believe him. Why would he just suddenly come out with that? I glared at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"I can't believe you just like that. Why would you just come out with that straight after we told you to move on with your life?"

"I was planning on telling you guys," he said, a little on the annoyed side. "I just needed time." Yeah right.

"Well… why don't we order some takeout?" Shigure said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I answered, while still glaring at Yuki. I think it's time for a duel dont'cha think? It's been a while.

"To make use of time, why don't we have a little one-on-one match?" I half grinned.

"Mhmmm… I guess. I can't believe you're still confident, even after all of these times I've beaten you."

"You bet I'm confident."

And with that, I punched him in the face. He dodged, what the fuck?

"Yuki… Kyou, I really don't think you should be…" Tohru trailed off, she wouldn't be able to stop us anyway.

You can probably guess what I'm going to say now. I can't even bring myself to say it anymore… He beat me. Yep. Laugh all you want.

"I don't think you understand, Kyou. You can never beat me. It's just the way it is." He said, while I was just lying on the floor, exhausted.

"I will… one day. You just… wait and see, pretty boy."

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the kinda sudden ending! Hope you enjoyed it, gaiz! Please review and give construction criticism ;D


End file.
